Code: Halloween
by HeiMao.3
Summary: Se acerca Halloween, Aelita propone pasar la noche en la Ermita ¿Será una noche tranquila? Espero que les guste Agradecimiento especial a Psycho Ulumi Fan


Hellow! :3 ¡Happy Halloween! En fin, este fic ha salido para esta fecha y escrito en tiempo récord ^^ :P En fin,un agradecimiento especial a Psycho Ulumi Fan, que sin él no hubiera podido terminar la historia. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

Estaba el grupo en la academia, planeando qué iban a hacer el fin de semana. Halloween sonaba muy tentador como para dejarlo pasar asi sin mas.

- Bueno chicos, ¿qué vamos a hacer este finde? ¿Cena? ¿Peli de miedo? o ¿Cena y peli de miedo? - propuso Odd

-Y qué tal estudiar? - dijo Jeremy - recuerda que el lunes tenemos un examen de mates

-Ermita - soltó así sin más Aelita

-¿Qué? - preguntó Yumi

-¡Si! vayamos a la Ermita, llevamos cosas, vemos una pelicula de miedo, contamos historias... - explicó ella

-Me parece bien - dijo Ulrich

Esa semana estuvieron planeando cómo podían colaborar todos a su "plan diabólico", nombre cedido por Odd. Aelita y Yumi se encargarían de adecentar la Ermita el día anterior. Jeremy, de hacer que el reproductor de vídeo y la tele funcionara. Ulrich y Odd de la comida. La película que iban a ver fue cortesía de Odd.

El fin de semana llegó. Aelita, Yumi y Jeremy fueron antes a la Ermita para terminar lo que les había tocado. En el salón conectaron los cables del televisor al DVD y se aseguraron de que funcionase.

-Bueno, parece que esto ya está - declaró Yumi En ese momento golpearon a la puerta. Eran los chicos que ya habían llegado con la comida y a Kiwi. Odd había insistido en llevarlo.

-Bien, empezamos - dijo Odd

-Todavía falta acomodar las mantas y la comida y... ¿Por qué has traído a Kiwi? - dijo Aelita

-Es que dejarlo solo en la fría, oscura, tenebrosa habitación...

-Vale, vale

Terminada la discusión, empezaron a sacar la comida de las bolsas y las colocaron en la mesa, mientras ella y Yumi colocaban las mantas cerca, en la mesita del salón junto con la comida.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. Odd puso la película mientras todos se acomodaban en el sofá arropados con las mantas. Pasaba el tiempo, la luz de la luna cada vez era mas tenue y el grupo estaba más juntos que antes. Se habían juntado más los unos a los otros por la película. En un momento que nadie se dio cuenta Odd se levantó y se fue a la cocina. Un momento después, con mucho sigilo apareció en el salón con dos tapas de cacerolas. Todos estaban atentos a la película y no le habían visto. Él esperó a que la banda sonora de la peli hiciera su música y empezó a chocar las tapas asustando a todos y haciendo que gritaran.

-¿Estás tonto? - gritó Yumi

Odd solo se reía de ellos y de la expresión de su cara.

-Tendrías que haber visto tu cara- decía Odd riéndose todavía.

Paró de reír cuando un cojín se estampó en su cara.

-Ay... ¡Eh! ¿Quién ha sido? - se quejó

Todos se rieron mientras Ulrich le miraba triunfal de su hazaña.

-Y ahora tendrías que ver la tuya

Odd se volvió a sentar mientras los demás se reían y continuaron viendo la película. Ya llevaban rato viéndola y todo era silencio, hasta que Aelita se percató de algo

-Ey, ¿qué es ese ruido?

Todos afinaron el oído. Un chapoteo de gotas al caer era lo único que oyeron.

-Odd, te has dejado un grifo abierto - le acusó Yumi

-¿Yo? ¿por qué? - respondió él

-Porque eres el único que...

-Pero no es eso - protestó Aelita - no es el grifo

Iba a continuar hablando, pero de pronto las luces del porche que se veían desde la ventana y la televisión se apagaron. La sorpresa de ese suceso y la oscuridad de la noche les asustaron. Aelita se agarró a Jeremy del brazo.

-Vale Odd, esto no tiene gracia - dijo Jeremy

-¿Cómo que no? - dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-¡Odd! - protestaron todos

-¡Eh, que yo no he sido! Ni me he movido

Era verdad. No se había movido. Pero alguien tendría que haber sido o por lo menos tendría que haber una explicación.

-¿Y si vamos a buscar el cuadro de automáticos para ver qué ha pasado? - propuso Ulrich

-Me parece bien - aceptó Jeremy

Todos se levantaron y ayudados por las luces de las pantallas de sus móviles, empezaron a andar por la oscura Ermita. Una brisa fría, casi fantasmal hizo que se les erizara el pelo.

-Aelita... tú conoces la Ermita mejor que nosotros... ¿no has visto antes que algo fallaba o...? - preguntó Yumi

-No lo sé... - contestó nerviosa

Odd, que se supone que sería el que menos le afectaría todo ese ambiente parecía asustado. Otro sonido irrumpió aquel tenebroso silencio. El sonido de vidrios rotos. Todos se giraron para intentar averiguar de dónde provenía el ruido. Yumi, incoscientemente, se acercó más a Ulrich

-¿Y... y si nos separamos? - propuso Ulrich, que parecía el menos consternado

-¿Tú estás loco o qué te pasa? - protestó Odd

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Odd el magnífico tiene miedo?

-¡No! Es solo que...

No pudo seguir hablando ya que otro ruido los interrumpió. Un ladrido de perro. Siniestro. Atronador.

-¡KIWI! - gritó su dueño y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

-¡ODD! - gritó Aelita

Todos se juntaron más. Aelita casi colgaba de Jeremy, tirando mucho de su camiseta. Yumi acabó agarrándose del brazo de Ulrich. Ambos se miraron, pero en la oscuridad que envolvía la Ermita, el sonrojo que afloró sus mejillas no se notaba.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Yumi

-Esperemos a que vuelva con Kiwi y ya veremos

El grupo esperó a que su amigo llegara. El primer minuto pareció una eternidad, así que decidieron esperar un poco más. Ulrich insistía en ver el reloj constantemente. Cuando pasaron cinco minutos sin que su amigo volviera.

-Bueno... creo que ya es hora de ir a buscarle - dijo, volviendo a caminar por el pasillo y yendo hacia la puerta.

Yumi al estar agarrada a él, le siguió por inercia.

-¿Vamos con... - pero Aelita no pudo terminar. Jeremy tiró de ella para seguirles.

Llegaron a la puerta y la luz de la luna les golpeó de frente y el viento que movía la copa de los árboles que rodeaban la Ermita, daban al ambiente un aspecto tenebroso.

-¡Odd! ¿Dónde estás? - gritó Jeremy

-Mirad - dijo Yumi señalando lo que parecían ropas rasgadas al lado de un arbusto.

-!Odd! Deja de asustarnos ¿Que hemos dicho sobre el exhibicionismo? - chilló Ulrich

-¿Exhibicionismo?- preguntó sorprendida Yumi

-Si... Luego te lo explicare... - respondió él, quitándole importancia

Se acercaron a las ropas rasgadas. Estaban manchadas de sangre. Aelita se soltó del agarre de Jeremy y caminó más allá de los arbustos. Allí encontró el collar de Kiwi

-¡Jeremy! mira... es de Kiwi... - dijo con la voz quebrada

-Algo está pasando... -susurró el rubio

-¡Odd! ¡Esto no tiene gracia! ¡Sal de donde estés! - gritó Ulrich, viendo que Aelita estaba muy nerviosa

Pero no hubo respuesta. Solo se escuchaba el movimiento de las copas de los árboles.

-Y si... ¿y si le ha pasado algo? - dijo insegura Yumi

-No. Volvamos, seguro que está dentro... además, allí estaremos seguros - sugirió Ulrich

Le hicieron caso y volvieron a entrar a la Ermita. Nada más cerrar la puerta, otro estruendo les sorprendió. En la cocina las ollas, sartenes, cubiertos y platos cayeron al suelo, llegando incluso a romperse. Les tomó por sorpresa.

-Bueno... separémonos para buscarle - propuso Ulrich - vosotros id arriba y nosotros investigaremos por el sótano

-Está bien - asintieron

Jeremy y Aelita, se quedaron pensando. No entendían dónde podría estar Odd. Mientras, Ulrich y Yumi fueron por el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras que daban al sótano. Antes si quiera de empezar a bajar notaron una presencia.

-Ulrich... no notas eso...

-Si, espera aquí

Ulrich caminó más allá del comienzo de las escaleras, llegando a una puerta. Miró hacia atrás, para ver a Yumi. Ella estaba asustada y no podía dejar que ella se arriesgase a que le pasara algo. No estando él presente. Después del contacto visual, puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta e incomprensiblemente desapareció ante los ojos expectantes de Yumi.

-¡Ulrich! - gritó, llevándose las manos a la boca para evitar gritar - No...

No lo pensó y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Jeremy y Aelita la vieron correr, pero no pudieron detenerla. Sintieron cómo una presencia oscura pasó por el salón detrás de su amiga. Miraron de dónde salía ese ente misterioso y solo vieron las ropas de Ulrich, rasgadas al igual que las de Odd. Ambos se miraron y siguieron a Yumi por el bosque.

-¡Yumi! ¡Para! - gritaba Aelita, que sentía que iba a perder a su amiga.

Yumi la escuchó, pero cuando volteó a ver a su amiga algo la atrapó. Ese espectro oscuro volvió a dejar solo la ropa de su víctima. Aelita llegó exhausta y se arrodilló, recogiendo las ropas de su amiga entre lágrimas. Jeremy la abrazó por detrás.

-Aelita volvamos a la Ermita - le dijo

-¡No! - gritó ella - no sé que está pasando, pero yo allí no vuelvo - dijo entre sollozos - mira lo que le ha hecho a nuestros amigos

-Lo sé... - dijo consternado - pero esa cosa... sea lo que fuere está aquí fuera. Tenemos que volver.

Ambos se levantaron y él la obligó a volver. Una vez entraron en la Ermita, cerraron puertas y ventanas. Se quedaron en el salón.

-Jeremy... ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?

-No lo sé... - contestó - Aelita, te traeré un vaso de agua

-No. Quédate conmigo - pidió

-No te preocupes, no me pasará nada.

Aelita se quedó sentada en el sofá envuelta en una manta. Se estaba tranquilizando, hasta que oyó cómo un mueble se caía, acompañado del sonido de un cristal roto.

-¿Jeremy? - se empezó a asustar - ¿Jeremy dónde estás?

Salió del sofá y dejó la manta. Se dirigió al baño y allí solo vio las gafas de Jeremy y cómo de cerca salía un pequeño rastro de sangre. Le siguió la pìsta, levantó la mirada y allí estaban colgadas las ropas rasgadas de Jeremy.

-No... - dijo en un grito ahogado

Cuando se agachó a agarrar las gafas, vio cómo un humo negro empezaba a salir de ellas. Se levantó a toda prisa y empezó a retroceder. Se topó con la pared y empezó a correr en dirección a las escaleras para ir la primera planta. Sintió que la casa empezaba a temblar. El espectro oscuro estaba más cerca. Las cosas de la casa se caían por doquier.

Cuando estaba llegando ya a la planta superior, un temblor más fuerte que el anterior sacudió la casa y la escalera se partió. Perdió el equilibrio. Su última visión iba a ser al ente demoníaco abriendo una especie de boca, preparado para llevarla a otra vida. Ella se sentía caer.

-¡NOOO!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jeremy estaba zarandeando a Aelita para que se despertara. Llevaba rato haciendo ruidos raros y gotas de sudor recorrían su frente.

-Aelita despierta - decía mientras seguía moviéndola

-Quita Jeremy, un beso de Odd, el Magnífico y todo solucionado - dijo, ganándose una colleja de su compañero de cuarto

-¡NOOO! - chilló, incorporándose de repente

-Aelita ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó su amiga

Ella no contestó, seguía jadeando y le costaba respirar. Esa pesadilla había sido muy fuerte.

-Le traeré un vaso de agua - dijo Jeremy

-No - dijo ella recordando su mal sueño

-Pero...

-Estoy bien

-Ajam... parece que la película te causó efecto - dijo pícaramente Odd

-Cállate Odd y tráele un vaso de agua o algo

Aelita se calmó y empezó a contarles su sueño como si de una historia de miedo se tratara.

* * *

Bueno, espero haberles amenizado la noche. Pasen buena noche y blablabla. Opinen, pls.


End file.
